The present disclosure relates generally to the field of machine learning, and more specifically to allocating critical weights in neural networks.
A neural network typically includes a large number of memories that are interconnected. In a typical scenario, a neural network receives an input and processes the input through each interconnected memory to reach an output. Each memory usually evaluates the input relative to a factor stored on the memory. The output in a neural network is then commonly recorded by the neural network and used to refine outputs for later inputs.